A Cheesie Quest
by DA-Gay
Summary: The main six are spreading apart. It's not like they want to. With only Applejack and Fluttershy left, and the pegasus dating Discord, Pinkie feels pretty lonely. After a trip to Zecora she decides to find her true love; A certain orange stallion like her. But he has reason to his travels, and it leads to a worldwide threat. What will stop it?
1. The Quest Begins

**Yaaay! My first fanfic! I hope you like it. I'm a huge CheesiePie fan, and so I made this fanfic. Nothing else to be said except, enjoy!**

Pinkie sat at the end of the pond, looking in the water at her reflection. She sighed.

How had her life been so great, and then everything started to fall?

Don't get her wrong, it wasn't bad or anything. She was just lonely. All her friends were starting to migrate away. She should've known that would happen soon enough.

About a month ago was when Rarity had to go. She didn't want too, but she needed more money, and so she moved to Canterlot to work more in the Canterlot Carousel, as that was located in Canterlot and maybe she could raise prices for a bit. She let Sweetie Belle stay at Sweet Apple Acres so she could stay with her friends.

Then, after that, Rainbow Dash got accepted into the Wonderbolts. Unfortunately, being a Wonderbolt required her to travel around Equestria once a year for five months. Since she left about three weeks ago, she wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Then, about a week ago, Twilight left. Canterlot had been receiving a threat arising from someplace in the distance, and they needed every princess, besides Cadence. She moved to Canterlot, leaving only Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

Pinkie barely even saw Fluttershy anymore, either. After Rarity left, she and Discord started dating. Their relationship started escalating, so she barely sees that pegasus anymore either. Not that she was jealous. She just liked the idea of having a special somepony.

Applejack was the only one she still talked to nowadays, and since they might be cousins, that's a good thing.

Pinkie glanced over to a flower on her right. She still felt like something was missing, though. That there was another reason to her loneliness.

She took the flower and tore a petal off gently. It landed in the lake and started floating away.

"He loves me..."

She store at the flower again, taking another petal off. It landed in the lake and floated away as well.

"He loves me not..."

Another one landed in the lake.

"He loves me.."

Another.

"He loves me not.."

The final petal fell in the lake.

"He loves me.."

Pinkie grabbed for another petal, but found none. She looked at the petals floating in the lake.

"He loves me..." She spoke. She look down at the flower. "He loves me... me... Me!"

A smile grew across her face as she stood up, determined. She knew that the flower didn't actually tell her that he loves him, but it was a sign!

She couldn't just sit here in Ponyville, rotting away! She should go out and find her true love!

She rushed off to Sugar Cube Corner, up the stairs, and into her room. She looked over to a small, green alligator who was chewing on a piece of paper.

"Gummy, what should I do? Should I go find him? Or should I stay here with my friends?" Pinkie asked him. He blinked.

"Loyalty is Dashie's element! But I'm still loyal! But so are the others! But if the others are loyal, why'd they leave? What even is the definition of loyalty anymore?!" Pinkie ranted.

Gummy blinked.

"Aaagggghhhhh! I don't know what to do!" She shouted, falling to her bed. She looked up at Gummy and what was in his mouth.

"Gummy, I told you that you can only eat my papers during lunch time!" She giggled, taking the paper from his mouth and opening it. Gummy walked over to her bedside and started chewing on a scarf instead.

As she opened the paper, it revealed a map of Equestria. She looked at it, her eyes darting around the map. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over her head.

"GUMMY! YOU'RE A GENUIS!"

She took the alligator and spun around, holding him close. He blinked and continued to chew her scarf.

"IGOTTOGOTOZECORA'SHOUSEI'LLSEEYOUSOONGOODBYE!"

As the pink mare raced out the door, Gummy blinked one eye, then the other, then went back to the map that was now on the floor, and continued to eat it.

...

"ZECORAAAAA! OPEN UPPPP!"

The pink mare pounded on the door to the tree that lay within the Everfree forest. It shook upon impact. "OPEN UP!"

She threw her hoof in the air once more, ready to pound the door to the ground, when she felt something on her shoulder. She spun around to see the striped zebra holding a bag full of plants and bottles and such.

"Excuse me, Pinkie Pie. But pounding on my door you are, why?" Zecora asked as she gently pushed Pinkie's hoof back down.

Pinkie's eyes lit up. "ZECORAAAAA! GET IN GET IN GET IN GET IN!"

She opened the door that had been unlocked the entire time, pushed the zebra inside, and started bouncing up and down repeatedly.

Zecora raised her eyebrow, but laughed. "Pinkie Pie, what do you need? I am busy make a brew of Appleseed."

"I NEED YOUR HELPPPPPPPPPPP!" Pinkie exclaimed, her jumping power increasing.

Zecora placed her bag down and went to the mare. She gave a hard stare and placed her hoof on the jumping pony's mane, stopping her jumping short.

"Calm down, hyperactive one. Care to tell me why you are brighter than the sun?" She asked.

Pinkie nodded. She took a deep breath, her cheeks puffing up, and threw out everything she had to say.

"IWANTTOGOFINDMYONETRUELOVEANDSOINEEDYOURHELPTOFINDWHEREHEISINEQUESTRIA!"

The words tumbled out of Pinkie's mouth, rushing past Zecora before she had a chance to hear them. She grunted and looked at the pony disapprovingly.

"Slow down, I cannot hear a word. Say things slow so they are not as blurred."

Pinkie nodded. She took a normal size breath, and calmed herself down.

"Zecora, I've been feeling lonely. So Gummy told me that I should go find my special somepony." Pinkie explained. Her cheeks blushed a little. "I-I already have a crush, but he travels over Equestria, so I have no idea where to find him. I was hoping you could give me a starting point."

She breathed a sigh of relief, happy to have it off her shoulders. Looking at the zebra with hopeful eyes, she wondered what Zecora would say.

Zecora laughed. "That's what all the fuss is about? Come to me, my child, and do not shout."

Pinkie nodded and hopped to the center of the room, where the bubbling brew stood where it always did, while Zecora walked to a counter and grabbed a bottle filled with a pink liquid. It had a mark of a heart on it, along with several other ancient signs.

She walked back to the brew and turned the bottle to the side, letting some of the substance fall into the brew. It popped and turned pink, then blue, then orange. Zecora walked back to the counter and grabbed some herbs.

"What is that?! It's sooo cool!" Pinkie chimed, putting her hoof over the brew, lowering it into the substance.

Zecora pushed her hoof away and gave her a stern glance. "It is Heart's Desire." She explained, putting some herbs into the brew. Pinkie gasped.

"Heart's Desire?! But didnt that give Applebloom the cutie pox?"

Zecora nodded. "Yes. But it is as a liquid, not a flower. When it is used properly, it holds great power." She placed the two bottles on the side table and grabbed the giant stirring spoon. "In that power is to find the love of one's heart. Now look into the brew so that we can start."

Pinkie nodded and looked into the brew. It showed a map with an orange X on it, located in Vanhoover.

"I-Is that where he is?" Pinkie asked.

Zecora nodded.

Pinkie smiled, here eyes shimmering. "He's in Vanhoover."

Her smile grew. "HE'S IN VANHOOVER!"

She was about to starting going crazy again when Zecora shook her head no. Pinkie stopped with an apologetic smile.

"Thank you so much, Zecora." She chimed. Zecora gave a smile. "You are welcome, my little pony."

Pinkie nodded. She was about to leave when she asked "Hey, by the way, what's Appleseed?"

Zecora laughed. "It is my favorite tea."

...

Pinkie stood at the staion, making sure she had everything she needed. She looked over her checklist.

"Map?"

She looked to the map sticking out of her backpack, still covered in Gummy's saliva.

"Check. Food?"

She looked to a bag she had packed just for food.

"Check. Making sure I leave Gummy with Fluttershy?"

She thought to herself.

"Check. Train ticket?"

She looked to the train ticket she was holding along with the checklist.

"Heya, Pinkie!"

She looked up to see a mare with an orange coat and a yellow mane and green eyes wave at her from across the station. Accompanying her was a pegasus with a yellow coat and a pink mane with teal eyes.

"Oh, hey guys!" Pinkie waved. "Thanks for coming to see me off."

Applejack smiled. "It's nothin', sugarcube." Her smiled faded. "Figured nother' one of us would be leavin' soon anyhoo."

Pinkie frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry! Maybe I shouldn't go!" She wrapped her arms around her friends.

"Don't be silly! You deserve to go off and find your true love! Besides, soon, Rainbow will come back, and so will Rarity. You might, too." Fluttershy smiled. Pinkie gave a warm smile again as she let her friends go.

"Aw, thanks guys. I-I'm really gonna miss you..."

"So will we, sugarcube. But we'll be fine. After all, ah don't think either of us are goin' anywhere anytime soon." Applejack winked, wrapping her hoof around Fluttershy, who nodded along.

"I guess you will be okay.." Pinkie chuckled. She was about to give another hug when a train horn sounded. She looked behind her to see a train coming to a stop at the station.

"Oop! That's my train!" Pinkie exclaimed. She waved to her friends and gave a big last hug to them.

For a moment she didn't want to let go.

"All aboard! All aboard the train!" The conductor shouted.

Pinkie let go of her friends and walked onto the train hesitantly. She looked through the window and gave a small wave. They smiled brightly at her, waving back.

As the train left the station, her two friends kept getting smaller and smaller until they were nothing but a dot. Soon they were gone. Pinkie gave a sad smile and turned to her seat. She sat in it and sighed.

She looked at her map, which had Tall Tale checked off. To get to Vanhoover took two trains; One to Tall Tale and then from there to Vanhoover.

She stood up, her sky blue eyes filling with determination.

"It's time to go on a quest." She exclaimed to herself.

"A cheesie quest."

 **Wow! I am suprised at how fun that was to write! I already have this story planned out, so, if you guys like it and want to see more, please let me know in the comments! It would mean a lot! And make sure to follow and favorite me too! Oh and yes. Fluttercord forever!**

 **Oh, and just shoutout to RhymeZone for the help with Zecora. Welp...**

 **PEACE OUT HOMIES!**


	2. Friendly Conversations

**Heh. Couldn't wait to make a second chapter.**

Pinkie sat on the train, bored out of her mind. Maybe she should've taken a few books with her, or maybe a board game. But she had been so caught up in the rush of leaving her friends and finding her crush that she hadn't really thought about that.

She decided to get up and walk around. Maybe she'd find a friend to talk too, or maybe there was an entertainment part of the train.

The pink mare got up and walked to the next room. It was another room fillied with ponies, no surprise there. She knew that the last two carts were for food, so she decided to go there.

As she walked past all the ponies, one particular mare caught her eye. But it wasn't a mare, it was a griffon.

"Hiya, Gilda!"

The once-former-bully lifted her head up from the comic book, which was _Return of the Mane-iac Part 2_ of the _Power Ponies_ series, and smiled. "Hey, Pinkie! What's up?"

Pinkie smiled, glad to see Gilda so much more cheery than her last two encounters. "Nothing much. What are you doing all the way out here?"

Gilda laughed. "I heard that Dash got into the Wonderbolts, so I wanted to see her perform. She's in Tall Tale, right?"

Pinkie nodded. "She should be."

Gilda nodded back and put her comic book into her suitcase and stood up. "Do ya wanna get some food?"

"Yeah, sure! I haven't eaten all day!" Pinkie cheered.

Gilda looked at the clock on the wall. "But it's only, like, 10:30."

Pinkie shook her head up and down energetically. "Exactly! I skipped breakfast! And breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

The brown griffon laughed. "Well, then, it's on me."

The two walked into the next train cart, which was a mini-restaurant, and a host was there to greet them. He brought them to their seats.

"A waiter will be with you shortly." He said.

"Thank you!" Pinkie chimed.

As the two looked over the menu, Gilda continue the conversation.

"So, why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in Ponyville with your friends?... Besides Dash, I mean."

Pinkie's face fell quickly. She sat in silence for a second before answering the griffon's question. "... Well..., we've been kind of... growing apart lately... There's only two of them still there now..."

Gilda frowned. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Well, about a month ago, my friend Rarity had to leave because she wasn't making enough money. She had another boutique in Canterlot, but... She had to move there, and she can't come back until she's back to earning enough bits."

Gilda's face fell, too.

"Then, Rainbow left to go perform, and she has to go on tour for five months, so she wont be back for a long while... Then, Twilight left for Canterlot too, because there had been a threat started to linger around Equestria, and Canterlot needed every princess except for Princess Cadence, because she can't be put in too much danger at the moment."

"Why not?" Gilda asked.

Pinkie's bubbly, quirky attitude returned. "You haven't heard?!"

Gilda shook her head.

"Princess Cadence is pregnant!"

Gilda smiled. "Oh! Well, that makes more sense now... Good for her!"

Pinkie nodded energetically. "Yeah! I was the first to find out before my friends, and I had to keep it a secret from Twilight, who is the sister of Cadence's husband Shining Armor, for like forever!"

Gilda chuckled.

"Well, not really forever. Just for two days. But still! It was sooo hard!"

"Well, glad you did." Gilda smiled.

A waiter came over and levitated a notepad and a feather. "May I take your order?"

Gilda nodded. "I'll have the snails and seafood salad.

Pinkie's expression turned confused as she looked over the menu. "That's an item?"

Gilda nodded and laughed. "It's on the griffon part of the menu."

Pinkie nodded, but paused. "There's a griffon part of the menu?"

The waiter coughed. "Oh...! I'll have a green salad, please."

The waiter quickly scribbled down both orders and headed off.

"So, if you left because your friends left, why did you leave? Surely you had a reason." Gilda asked, placing her menu to the side as Pinkie did the same.

Pinkie nodded. "I do!" She blushed a little before continuing. "... Well, you see, I have this crush..."

Gilda laughed. "Oh, I see! Little Pinkie's got a crush!" Gilda laughed, jumping out of her seat and leaning over the table to give the mare a noogie. Pinkie laughed and her face turned bright red as she tried to stop the griffon's claws from noogie-ing her. She pushed her away and Gilda bounced back into her seat with a smug grin.

Pinkie laughed. "I do, okay? And I'm... I'm going to go find him.. He likes to travel over Equestria to throw parties, and I heard he's in Vanhoover at the moment. So, I'm heading to Vanhoover!"

Gilda giggled. "Don't worry. Nothin' wrong with having a crush. I've had one too, in the past."

Pinkie gasped. "Who?"

Gilda blushed. "I'd... I'd rather not say."

Pinkie shook her head wildly. "Nu-uh! Tell me! Tell me! I really wanna know! I have to know!"

The griffon shook her head and covered her eyes with her claw. "Fine. But don't hold anything against me."

"I won't!" Pinkie chimed.

Gilda looked from side to side before whispering into Pinkie's ear. " _D-Dash_..."

Pinkie gasped. "REALLY?!"

Gilda nodded, her cheeks red. "Yeah... Back at flight camp I started to... Um... Like Dashie, and it eventually grew to a crush... Then she left and it diminished back to friendship."

The pink mare bounced in hre seat. "I had no idea you're a fillyfooler!"

Gilda covered Pinkie's mouth with her claw. " _Don't say that out loud_!"

Pinkie gave an apologetic smile. "Why not?"

Gilda blushed. "I-I don't really want a lot of people knowing, you know?"

Pinkie shook her head. "Not really. But hey, I'll respect your privacy!"

The waiter came over a minute later, with two dishes; A salad with snails and fish in it, and then a plain salad.

"That'll be thirty two bits."

Gilda handed the waiter the money and dove into her salad face first. Pinkie burst out laughing.

Gilda looked up and stopped. She rose and dabbed her napkin to her mouth. "Hehe... Sorry. That's how I eat back at home."

Pinkie smiled. "It's fine. I like to eat like that sometimes too!"

And with that, she dove into her salad.

...

Pinkie waved Gilda off and went back onto her own train cart. She was about to sit in her seat when she found a colt sitting there already.

"Uh, hey! Why are you in my seat?!" Pinkie asked politely.

The colt jumped and looked at her. He had a light orange coat and a brown mane along with green eyes. He looked tired and afraid and beat; He was messy and alone.

"O-Oh.. Sorry m-ma'am... I'll get out.."

Pinkie smiled. "Oh, it's okay! I wasn't in my seat, so I can see why you thought it was empty!" SHe eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you alone?"

The colt looked nervous. "O-Oh, I'm headed to Vanhoover... My brother's there... I'm meeting him there..."

Pinkie smiled again. "Okie-dokie! Good luck finding your brother!" The colt smiled and turned to leave when Pinkie touched his shoulder.

"Here, have a few bits. You look like you need them..."

The colt took it hesitantly, but smiled and turned to leave.

Pinkie sat in her seat and fell asleep, dreaming of her crush, who she was getting closer to.

 **Okay, so it's a little short, but it'll get better. Maybe. I dunno. Welp, anyway, remember to tell me what you think and spread the news about me! Bya!**


	3. New Friends who were Old Enemies

Okay. **Forgot to mention last chapter that the colt's name is Mozzy. (** ** _just pretend Pinkie knows it too...)_**

 **Also, sorry for the slow updates.**

 **Welp, other than that, enjoy!**

Pinkie sat in her chair once again. Still bored.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It takes about a little less than a day to get to Tall Tale, and then she gets on another train that takes about an hour to get to Vanhoover. It had been a while already, so maybe it wouldn't be much longer.

Suddenly, the train cart room got darker than before. Pinkie looked out the window and gasped. On both sides of the train were mountains with snow on the very top. It was the Smokey Mountains!

Pinkie was pretty sure she knew her geography (She studied it with her sister Marble back at the rock farm), and if they were passing the mountains, then that meant that it would only be about an hour more!

Now she just had to find something to do for an hour.

"Maybe I'll buy a comic book at the train station." She groaned. She was all for finding Cheese, but this was getting boring. "I don't know if I can sit in one place for too much longer!"

The mare sighed and slammed her head against the window, her eyes darting around to see if she could find something to do. Suddenly, she jumped and squealed, startling several ponies in the train cart.

"I can see Tall Tale! It's all the way up there! It looks so itty bitty from here! Maybe it'll take less than an hour to get there!"

As Pinkie ranted on, the ponies in the train cart next to her covered their ears to block the sound.

...

The train pulled into the station, screeching as it did so. As soon as the doors opened, Pinkie rushed out.

"Yes! Fresh! Air!" She gasped. "It's been! So! Long!"

She fell to the floor dramatically, blocking the exit for the other ponies. They grumbled and shouted for her to move.

Pinkie blushed as she got up and raced away. "Oopsie!"

She hopped over to the inside of the station and looked at the train schedules.

"WHAT?!" Pinkie groaned when she spotted the time for the Vanhoover train to arrive. "2 _hours?!_... Why is my life plagued by waiting!"

She groaned and walked back outside. Sighing, Pinkie slammed her head into her hooves. "Man... I'm gonna bruise my forehead if I keep doing this!"

"It'd be just like you to do something like that, Pinkie."

Pinkie turned her head around at the sound of the familiar voice. Standing before her was a unicorn mare with a blue coat and a light blue mane.

"Trixie?" Pinkie gasped.

Trixie nodded. "Hey, Pinkie. How're you?"

Pinkie smiled. "I'm fine! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I'm on my way to a show in Las Pegasus. I live in Tall Tale right now with my fiancé, so I have to take a train there." Trixie explained.

"Your _fiancé_?" Pinkie gasped. "You're engaged?"

Trixie nodded. "Yeah. We met last year. He's pretty awesome. And he also helped me grow stronger in my magic!"

The mare looked down. "Sorry, for, uh, getting rid of your mouth back then..."

Pinkie laughed. "Oh, it's okay! Twilight gave it back!"

Trixie smiled once more. "So, what are _you_ doing out here?"

Pinkie smiled. "Well, most of my friends have left Ponyville to do other things, and so I decided to find my... crush!"

Trixie nodded. "Yeah... You know... I once had a crush on Twilight once."

"Really?!" The pink mare gasped, running over to the mare. "When?! How?!"

Trixie frowned. "It was right before I found the Alicorn Amulet. I admired Twilight's power in magic, and... It escalated to more than that..."

"But I thought you're engaged!"

"I am!" Trixie exclaimed. "But that was before!"

Pinkie sighed. "Okay, good."

"Then, I got the amulet, and the power went to my head." Trixie finished.

"Yeah... Kinda figured that out." Pinkie chuckled. "Well, I'm gonna go see if I can find some food. I'm starving!"

Trixie gave a small wave as the pony walked off. "Bye! Oh, and Pinkie, if you tell anyone about what I said..."

Pinkie waited for her to finish.

"... I'll hunt you down and take your _soul_!"

Pinkie jumped. "Okie-Dokie-Lokie!" SHe chimed. "See you around!"

...

Pinkie sat at the bench once again, except this time she held a comiv book in her hooves. They had the next edition of "Power Ponies" (Spike had made her love the series) at the train station, and so Pinkie bought it. It would be about another hour before her train would arrive, and this book would keep her occupied.

"Pinkie? Is that you?"

The pink mare looked up from her book to see a purple unicorn mare with a purple and blue mane.

"Starlight? Hiya!" Pinkie waved.

The unicorn waved back and walked over to Pinkie. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Oh. I'm on my way to Vanhoover. What about you?"

"I was planning on visiting Twilight. I want to tell her about what's going on in our town now that she's helped me discover friendship." Starlight explained.

"Were you taking a train to Ponyville?" Pinkie asked.

Starlight nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, she's actually in Canterlot right now, because there's been a threat detected somewhere in the outskirts of Equestria, and Celestia needs all Princesses on guard besides Cadence." Pinkie explained.

Starlight frowned. "Well, that's great! Now I gotta find a different train to Canterlot!"

Pinkie giggled. "Don't worry, it's the center of Equestria and home to the princesses, I'm sure there are tons of trains that go there."

Starlight smiled lightly. "Thanks... So, why are you heading to Vanhoover?"

Pinkie smiled. "Well, I'm pretty much alone in Ponyville nowadays, so I decided to go out and find the stallion I like!"

Starlight smiled. "That's sweet. I used to like a stallion, too... Well, he was a colt when I liked him."

"Who? Party Favor?"

Starlight blushed. "No!"

"Double Diamond?"

" _No_!"

"Who?"

"It was a colt who I was friends with when I was a filly. Then he got his cutie mark and left me behind. But I had always liked him, and it hurt when he forgot me." Starlight frowned.

Pinkie frowned as well. "Aww, that's so sad. Is that why you didn't like cutie marks?"

Starlight nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, its okay! You're nice now, right?" Pinkie chimed.

"Yeah!" Starlight smiled. "Well, I better find a different train. Thanks for telling me that, Pinkie."

"Anytime, Starlight!" Pinkie smiled, waving as the pony walked off.

...

The train was a lot quicker now that Pinkie had entertainment. She didn't even acknowledge the train pulling into the station. The only thing that got her attention was the pounding music and bright lights.

She rushed out of the train and into the town. The party must be here for a reason, and she had a guess as to who started the party.

She traveled to the center of the party, desperate to find the stallion. _He might not even be here anymore_ , Pinkie thought.

Just as she was about to give up, a stallion walked onto the stage. "Fillies and Gentlecolts! May I welcome to the stage, Cheese Sandwich!"

 **Hey. Let's hear it for SEASON 6 THAT COMES OUT TOMORROW! WHOOP WHOOP! WHO ELSE IS EXCITED?!**

 **Also, I don't know that name of the town that Starlight lives in, so if anyone does please tell me in the comments.**


	4. Welp, Sorry, guys

**Yup. Goin on hiatus. School is a lot right now, and I was thinking that maybe I'd start writing once summer . Plus, I was thinking about re-writing one of my story plans anyways. Sorry to disappoint you all. But I will be back. I promise you that.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
